


«О чем ты, Пап? Конечно, нет»

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, Russian, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предвосхищая все вопросы, да автор задрочился на "Матильду", поэтому чудесным образом после боевых действий нас ждет не Эд Дивани, а Матильда. Мистика, как она оказалась в Ираке... Паппи не ранили. Просто захотелось почесать свои кинки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«О чем ты, Пап? Конечно, нет»

Когда тим-лидер его группы успел отчалить куда-то из зоны действия внутренних датчиков любимца всей роты, Руди так и не понял. Матильда кипела и бурлила, выблевывая из себя, как плохо переваренный завтрак, обдолбанных неизвестностью морпехов то тут, то там. Каждый выглядел так, словно заблудился в Зазеркалье: Поук тянул какую-то свою волынку про индейцев и трубку мира, будто сам ее только что и раскурил; Рэй депрессовал и молчал около своего хамви, словно нуждался в поднимающих дух амфетаминах. Брэд хмуро терся рядом, явно не зная, как привести своего радиста в норму. Персон - он молодец, справится и сам. Руди в этом уверен.

Все были на виду. ЭлТи, как потерянный и очень умный пес, смотрел на мир грустными глазами, словно чего-то ждал. Рэйс уж было хотел отловить его около столовой и хоть как-то привести в чувство, но Ганни успел раньше. Руди видел, как сосредоточенно и нервно Фик что-то тараторит своему верному помощнику, и тот, привычно положив лейтенанту руку на плечо, слушает. Так даже лучше. Они разберутся.

Обыскав уже, кажется, все укромные уголки матушки Матильды, и пару раз чуть не сбив зазевавшихся в разных дислокациях Уолта, Тромбли и Гарзу с ног, Руди отчетливо понял, что желание найти Паппи уже зудит не только где-то в мозгу, но даже тело вместе с песком, что забился в ботинки и под одежду. Зудело буквально все его естество. 

Через двадцать минут поисков Руди находит дыру в заборе и сразу понимает - ему надо туда, даже если потом влетит. Пять минут пешего пути, и он видит, что за небольшой насыпью устроился сержант. В его руках бутылка минералки и пакет МРИ. В стороне валяется забытый порножурнал, который, видимо, сегодня решили не использовать по назначению.

\- Давай поговорим, Пап? - Рэйс подходит к Шону и садится рядом с ним на корточки. 

Паппи устало потирает плечо, и его, кажется, сморило от палящего солнца Ирака и затхлого запаха незаслуженной псевдо-победы. Тим-лидер все понимает и, в то же время, ничего не хочет понимать. Все болезненные слова, которые были сказаны им за время военных действий в этой богом забытой стране, словно скрупулезно записанная стенографисткой запись - отпечатываются на его сетчатке. Стоит закрыть глаза, и на обратной стороне век проступают строчки-свидетели затуманенности его восприятия. 

Единственное, что можно назвать правильным, почти абсолютной истиной бытия - это его напарник. Остальное будто поменяло полюса: вера, патриотизм, убеждения в своей правоте... Лидер не должен чувствовать себя глупым и грубым рядом со своими подчиненными, но он чувствует, и это его злит и изматывает.

Он бы с удовольствием сказал «Мой Руди», но не может. Руди - он для всех. Гребаный лучик счастья и просветления в засранной куче, что оставили после себя морпехи. Шон никогда не был особо умным, но тут и не нужно IQ Эйнштейна. Рэйс просто прекрасный человек. Но не обязательно озвучивать все это Руди…

«Руди нравится всем» - всплывает в голове противный голос Персона. Вспоминаются улыбки, едва заметный румянец на смуглой коже снайпера. Он всегда спешит на помощь всем, кто хочет эту помощь принять или не хочет. 

«Я надеваю свой супергеройский костюм каждый день, когда я на службе, брат. Ура!». Почему-то рядом с ним Шону хочется быть лучше. 

Руди берет за руку Патрика, где-то в районе запястья. Гладит едва заметными движениями в такт своему дыханию выпирающие косточки. Паппи фокусируется на этом ощущении, отдаляясь от реальности, успокаивая своих внутренних монстров.

\- Ну что, Пап, готов рассказать, в чем дело? – продолжая осторожные движения, спрашивает Руди. 

Тим-лидер лишь отрицательно качает головой и хмуро продолжает смотреть куда-то вдаль. Между его бровей пролегла заметная складка, и Рэйс, поддавшись какому-то внутреннему ощущению, разглаживает ее большим пальцем. Очень нежно и осторожно. В ответ Шон лишь смотрит на него с легкой растерянностью, но ведь это Фрутти Руди, что плохого может быть в его действиях?

Так они и сидят минуты две, а может и больше. Солнце палит над головами, в которых поселилась неразбериха. Где-то недалеко, судя по звукам, пробегает какой-то грызун. Высоко в небе пролетает полуощипанная черная птица. Воздух продолжает гудеть, а из пакета MRE – пахнуть чем-то приторным.

Снайперская пара – они давно срослись, став словно вторая кожа друг для друга. И Шон даже не удивляется, когда Руди касается горячими руками его висков и смотрит прямо в глаза. От него упоительно пахнет для морпеха, как от ребенка. Патрик не может точно сказать чем, но чем-то очень открытым.

\- Руди, что... - договорить он не успевает. 

Руди прижимается к его сухим губам своими потрескавшимися. Шон бы мог врезать своему уже второму я, но просто не может. Кто в здравом уме будет бить Руди? Такого открытого и вечно нравящегося всем героя со страниц книг? Вот и Паппи не может, потому что он называет его так честно "Пап".

Сердце сержанта Патрика явно быстрее бьется в груди, отдаваясь гулом в ушах. Он отвечает на этот заботливый поцелуй, который, может, и не несет в себе ничего сексуального. Шон проводит языком по нижней губе Руди, не отдавая себе отчета в своих действиях. Залезает горячими пальцами под рубашку и проходится по чуть липким от пота рельефным мышцам под горячей кожей. 

Как в пьяном бреду, Рэйс устраивается между расставленных ног своего командира и стягивает футболку с себя. Паппи внимательно смотрит и вдыхает запах его пота и мыла. Ему нравится это, его ведет в этой жаре. И горело бы оно все синим пламенем. 

Умелые тренированные руки стягивают мокрую футболку с Шона, вытащив ее из-под ремня. Пару секунд спустя Руди прижимается к горячему телу, смешивая их едкие запахи в общие и облегченно выдыхая прямо в ухо тим-лидеру. В объятьях Руди Шон кажется маленьким пареньком из соседнего дома, а не прирожденным убийцей. 

Паппи оживает, притягивает Руди ближе, спускается руками на его аппетитные ягодицы. Сколько раз он видел их и сколько раз хотел потрогать их, не признаваясь себе в этом? Руди как-то смешно фыркает, когда пальцы Шона с животной страстью сжимаются на его заднице. Словно он всегда знал, чего на самом деле хочет его Паппи. 

Рэйс расстегивает ремень на брюках Шона, очень осторожно - ждет, что его остановят. Но то ли от дефицита ласки и траха, то ли от чего-то более важного, Патрик только приподнимает бедра, помогая спустить штаны и белье. Под голую задницу попадает камень с острым ребром, и Паппи шипит от неприятного ощущения. 

Руди заботливо выкидывает камушек, и кладет руки на внутреннюю сторону бедер Шона, насколько позволяют спущенные почти до колен штаны. Он делает все медленно, нежно, растирая бледную кожу круговыми движениями. Неторопливо берет член в руку, большим пальцем размазывая каплю выступившей смазки по головке. Шон откидывает голову и закрывает глаза. Тень от светлых ресниц падает на лицо, а губы сходятся в нервную тонкую линию. Руди нравится такой его Паппи – расслабленный и сосредоточенный одновременно, с таким лицом он нажимает на спусковой крючок. 

Шон громко дышит и весь напряжен, как пружина перед выстрелом. Он облизывает губы, пока Руди с какой-то садисткой нерасторопностью отдрачивает ему, почти невесомо дотрагиваясь шершавыми подушечками пальцев до выступивших вен. Паппи даже не замечает в этом потоке долгожданного удовольствия, когда Руди спускается ниже и берет его член в рот, издевательски вылизывая, но не заглатывая. 

Патрик резко выдыхает от нахлынувших ощущений, стараясь не скатываться в предательский стон. У него плохо выходит. Единственное на что хватает силы воли – это не толкаться в божественный рот с мягкой улыбкой на губах. Горячий, влажный язык проникает кончиком в отверстие уретры, чем вызывает бьющее током по нервам «чеееерт». Шон надеется, что у Руди так хорошо получается делать ему минет только потому, что просветляющийся приверженец Дао хорош во всем и это не исключение.

В какой-то момент Руди отстраняется, вызвав тихий возглас негодования. Шон приоткрывает глаза и видит, как Рэйс расстегивает свои штаны и стягивает их до колен. Даже член Руди идеален, как и он сам, особенно когда смуглая рука нетерпеливо проходится по нему, запутывая пальцы в темных волосах на лобке. Это выглядит дурманяще и пошло – его мастурбирующий Руди. Шон в который раз облизывает пересохшие губы. 

Рэйс возвращается к прерванному занятию, видимо, решив, что пора отдаться ему по полной. Он глубоко берет в рот, заглатывая и начиная ритмично сосать. В этот момент Патрика стремительно покидают остатки самоконтроля, и он, тяжело дыша, загребает руками сухую землю, забивая ее под ногти. И вроде бы жарче и лучше уже быть не может, но, оказывается, может. Когда Руди глотает набежавшую слюну, сокращая стенки своего упоительного горла, кажется, видно звезды в полуденном небе. Перед глазами взрываются фейерверки, а тело плавится, как сыр на сковородке – растекается лужицей и шипит. 

Паппи кончает неожиданно, вытянувшись в струну. Пальцы в армейских ботинках поджимаются до боли, ступни подергиваются, а из ушей, как у мультяшек, кажется, валит дым. Ему офигенно хорошо, когда его в послеоргазменной плывущей ирреальности вылизывает чистоплотный до тошноты Руди. Шон не может пошевелиться, чтобы дотронуться до Рэйса. Оказать ему, так сказать, ответную услугу. Он просто не может, но очень хочет.

Его напарник справляется с этим сам, словно шестым чувством улавливая, что происходит у Патрика внутри. Он размашистыми движениями проводит по своему идеальному члену, доводит себя до разрядки, забрызгивая накачанный живот. Потом он с тихим вздохом ленивыми движениями дрожащих пальцев находит влажные салфетки в своих бесчисленных карманах брюк и вытирается. Чертов божественно правильный Руди Рэйс, даже оттирающий свою сперму, выглядит просто как охуительный мачо из журналов для геев. Хотя Шон никогда таких журналов и не читал.

Паппи продолжает расслабленно лежать, вслушиваясь в едва слышную возню Руди. Вот шуршит одежда, вжикает молния, бряцает пряжкой ремень. Летят куда-то в общипанный засухой пустынный кустик использованные салфетки, словно стайка молодых чаек. Внутри так нелогично сворачивается пригревшееся спокойствие. 

Рэйс аккуратно дотрагивается до плеча Патрика, и тот приоткрывает один глаз. Он выглядит совсем юным, когда так расслаблен. Веснушки на расправленном, без складок раздумий между бровей лбу придают ему по-мальчишески озорной вид. Только солнечные морщинки вокруг глаз.

\- Приподнимись, Пап, - Руди касается его бедер.

Шон слегка рвано выдыхает и приподнимает бедра, опираясь локтями и пятками. Его напарник плавно натягивает на него белье, потом штаны, которые аккуратно застегивает вместе с ремнем. Удовлетворённый он легко хлопает ладонью по пряжке, и Патрик разваливается поудобней, опустив, наконец, бедра.

\- Лучше, Паппи? - Руди ложится рядом с ним, подкладывает руки под голову и смотрит внимательно.

\- Лучше, - после секундной заминки говорит Шон и поворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться со своей одной второй от их снайперского тандема взглядом. – Но я надеюсь, что ты так больше никому не будешь помогать… 

Патрик смотрит холодным взглядом командира, идущего убивать. Руди неуместно по-доброму улыбается в ответ.

\- О чем ты, Пап? Конечно, нет.

Еще минут пятнадцать они молча лежат на земле, под жарким солнцем Ирака, слушая отдаленные звуки Матильды, прежде чем уйти. Издалека отчетливо слышатся крики Сиксты, какие-то споры, и, может, им чудится – трескотня вновь ожившего Персона. 

Шону кажется, что они с Руди поняли друг друга без слов, и черт бы побрал Морскую Пехоту, если это не прекрасно.


End file.
